Take My Hand
by The Power Of Names
Summary: Brandon's reaction to Kyle didn't really fit. Maybe that's because there was more to him than the people of Middleton knew.


**Title: **Take My Hand

**Author: **The Power of Names

**Summary: **Brandon's reaction to Kyle didn't really fit. Maybe that's because there was more to him than the people of Middleton knew.

**Warning: **Heavy mentions of somewhat graphic abuse; death; adult language;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Good Witch or For the Love of a Child, or Matthew Knight who plays both Jacob and Brandon.

**Word Count so far:** **579**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I adopted the idea for this story from a friend. As it is, this will be somewhat long and rather slow update-wise. There's an outline, but I'm not making any promises about being a fast writer. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unsound Sleep<strong>

* * *

><p>"No. Go away! Please, no, please!"<p>

"Brandon?" came a girl's voice that broke through the nightmares. "Come on, Brandon, it's just a bad dream. Wake up."

He didn't want to wake up for fear of it not being real, but the realm of his nightmares was so much worse. So, he did as the calming voice beckoned. He woke up.

* * *

><p>The fifteen year old boy's eyes opened to the sight of his little sister standing by the side of his bed. She looked a bit frightened, but was steadfast in trying to calm him down.<p>

"Hey, Lori."

His voice was shaky in a way that he hadn't heard in years. Unfortunately, his words didn't serve to ease Lori's worries at all. Her eyes still held a bit of fear and concern.

"Brandon?" She began uncertainly. "What's the matter?"

He gave his sister a small smile and gestured for her to join him on the bed. She did so and cuddled against his side waiting for whatever explanation would come to the surface. Lori never pushed, that was one of the most beautiful things about her. She had a knack for always knowing when to back off and let a person take their own time with something.

"You know Kyle?"

"The bully who picks on you at school?"

"Yeah, that's him. I followed him home the other day and… well, I saw some things that brought up some bad memories."

"Like when mommy died?"

"Sort of. Things from before I was adopted."

Lori froze with a confused frown. "I don't understand. You grew up here. With me and with mommy and daddy."

The teenager smiled again at his sister, this time at her innocence. This wasn't something anyone in the house ever wanted her to find out about, but he couldn't leave her in the dark and worried about him. So, he pulled her into a hug and spoke in a soft, yet unwavering voice, "I think it's time I told you a story."

"Like those fairy tales mommy used to tell us?"

"No, Lori; it's about a little boy named Jacob who needed an angel and got more than he ever dreamed."

Lori said nothing, but her eyes focused on her brother waiting to hear the story that seemed so important to him. Brandon looked nervous and determined and she knew this was something he needed to get out with as few interruptions as possible.

"Six years ago, a little boy named Jacob lived with his mom and dad. His parents were good people, they just didn't like when he was bad. And Jacob was bad a lot…."

* * *

><p>Unseen by the two children, the silhouette of Jake Russell stood outside of the partially opened door. As with Lori, the screams coming from Brandon's room had drawn him away from his own bed. Now, seeing his son and daughter together and hearing that story, he knew that returning to sleep was not part of his plans for the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake had heard of what happened through the police records, the counselors at Childhelp, and a little bit from Mrs. Fletcher when she found out that he was gaining custody of her son. Brandon rarely spoke of Jacob and Jake never had a problem with that, but it seemed like the boy was finally ready to talk and Jake could not pass up the opportunity to hear the story from Brandon's perspective. After all, without Jacob, Brandon would never have existed.<p> 


End file.
